


Supernatural Homosexuals

by Bambam_the_dab_lord



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Banshee!Chenle, Everyones gay and extra, Hooman Mark, M/M, Multi, Pray for Jeno he's squished, Siren!Renjun, Vampire!Jaemin, Werewolf!Jisung, chat fic, dead meemes, hooman Jeno, vampire!Haechan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-06-25 23:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15650808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bambam_the_dab_lord/pseuds/Bambam_the_dab_lord
Summary: Edward: HE LITERALLY BROKE MY EARDRUMEdward: YOU'RE LUCKY IT'LL HEAL YOU LITTLE SHITAttac: You deserve it fuckerPound puppy: Is it always like this?Rock: YeahPound puppy: How are you guys still alive?Dead meat: Lol the secret is I’m notOr! Nct dream is a bunch of supernatural creatures in a chat FIC





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey  
> so I decided to do another chat fic bc theyre fun  
> and nice  
> so yeah  
> My swimming coach has also beat me into the ground so rip  
> -Min
> 
> Btw here's the list so your not confuzled
> 
> Mark - hooman : Bella  
> Hyuck - vamp : Edward  
> Renjun - siren : Glup Glup  
> Jeno- hooman : rock  
> Jaemin - vampy : dead meat  
> Lele- banshee : attac  
> Jisung - ? : pound puppy

**Supernatural gays + Mark and Jeno**

****

**Edward** : hey bitches

****

**Edward** : did anyone do the homework

****

**Glup glup** : are you fucking asking us

****

**Edward** : point taken

****

**Edward** : and reviewed

****

**Edward** : once again did anyone do it

****

**Bella** : I did it

****

**Edward** : thank you

****

**Dead meat** : Mark coming in clutch

****

**Bella** : you know it bb

****

**Dead meat** : n e v e r m i n d

****

**Attac** : why does Mark have such a horrible sense of humor

****

**Bella** : maybe because I hang out with horrible people

****

**Edward** : but is his humor worse then Jeno’s

****

**Rock** : what did I ever do

****

**Glup glup** : Mark doesn't have a sense of humor

****

**Edward** : he has some humor

****

**Edward** : just not very good

****

**Attac** : they both aren't funny

****

**Bella** : this is discrimination

****

**Dead meat** : against what

****

**Bella** : humans

****

**Attac** : w o w

****

**Dead meat** : pulling the human card are we

****

**Bella** : I feel attacked

****

**Rock** : us humans have to band together

****

**Edward** : jump in a ditch

****

**Private chat between Bella and Edward**

****

**Edward** : MORK

****

**Edward** : the front office is calling for you

****

**Bella** : wut

 

****

**Supernatural gays + Mark and Jeno**

****

**Glup glup** : why is Mark running to the office

****

**Edward** : the front office called him

****

**Attac** : oooohhhhhh

****

**Dead meat** : do you really think Mark did anything

****

**Edward** : hey

****

**Edward** : he broke the mirror in the boy's bathroom bc he stood on the sink

****

**Glup glup** : why was he standing on the sink

****

**Edward** : he was hanging up streamers for prom bc he was on the decor team

****

**Rock** : in the bathroom?

****

**Edward** : he said everything had to be festive

****

**Glup glup** : didn't he also break the window with the broom

****

**Edward** : lol yeah

****

**Edward** : he was cleaning the classroom and rammed the end of the broom into the window

****

**Edward** : it was fucking hilarious

****

**Dead meat** : I am mistaken

****

**Glup glup** : didn't Chenle also break a window bc he screamed

****

**Attac** : JAEMIN was the one who was like

****

**Attac** : I bet you can't break this window by screaming

****

**Edward** : well you could have been a responsible person and been like no

****

**Attac** : do you even know me

****

**Attac** : so of course I fucking screamed and all the windows broke

****

**Attac** : and Jaemin just sat there like

****

**Dead meat** : WELL I DIDN'T KNOW HE WOULD ACTUALLY BREAK A WINDOW

****

**Attac** : I’M A FUCKING BANSHEE WHAT DID YOU EXPECT

 

 **Glup glup** : how tf did you explain it to the teacher 

 

 **Glup glup** : assuming you at least told the fucking teacher

 

 **Attac** : I told the teacher god damnit

 

 **Attac** : a lotta birds just decided their lives were not worth it and head dived into the windows

 

 **Edward** : and she believed that?

 

 **Attac** : I guess?

****

**Bella** : yall calm your shit

****

**Bella** : I just have to show a new student around

****

**Attac** : oi fresh meat

****

**Glup glup** : did you meet him yet

****

**Bella** : no

****

**Bella** : I'm waiting in the office for him

****

**Dead meat** : keep us updated

****

**Bella** : oh I see someone

****

**Bella** : it's him

****

**Bella** : that is one grade A twink

****

**Edward** : oh?

****

**Glup glup** : describe

****

**Bella** : tall, skinny, lanky, grayish hair, Harry Potter glasses, and a choker

****

**Attac** : OH?

****

**Dead meat** : human?

****

**Bella** : I don't have a crazy sense of smell like you bloodsuckers do and Chenle + whatever the hell Renjun does

****

**Glup glup** : I just have a supernatural sense™

****

**Edward** : I remember the first day I met Renjun

****

**Edward** : he took my hand and said

****

**Edward** : “you're a damn bloodsucker aren't you”

****

**Dead meat** : how the fuck did you know Renjun

****

**Glup glup** : it's like gayday

****

**Glup glup** : I can tell who the twinks and non humans are

****

**Glup glup** : plus hyuck’s hand was cold as fucking ice

****

**Edward** : don't you have any “special siren senses”

****

**Glup glup** : I can scream in your ear and make you deaf how about that

****

**Edward** : I'm good

****

**Edward** : Chenle's already doing that enough

****

**Dead meat** : why are both of the Chinese students dangerous to the eardrums

****

**Glup glup** : you asking the real questions here

****

**Bella** : I'm back

****

**Bella** : and I have to give a tour so

****

**Bella** : bye fuckers

****

**Attac** : well then

****

**Rock** : are yall still in class

****

**Glup glup** : what do you think

****

**Dead meat** : you are a terrible influence

****

**Glup glup** : says you

****

**Dead meat** : unlike SOME people I actually have a free period

****

**Rock** : can you get me chips

****

**Glup glup** : me too

****

**Dead meat** : you're lucky I love you two

****

**Rock** : <

****

**Glup glup** : 3

****

**Attac** : yall are disgusting

****

**Glup glup** : don't hate just bc you don't have anyone

****

**Attac** : w h a t e v e r

****

**Edward** : spread love not hate

****

**Attac** : literally die

****

**Edward** : jokes on you

****

**Edward** : I'm already dead

****

**Glup glup** : I wish I was

****

**Dead meat** : #edgelord

****

**Attac** : do you remember Jaemin’s emo phase

****

**Rock** : how could I forget

****

**Attac** : I remember he used to have ten different eyeliner pencils that where various shades of black

****

**Edward** : and he would always wear these black headphones around his neck even though they didn't work

****

**Dead meat** : Shut Up

****

**Rock** : I remember when I went over to his house and saw his combat boot collection

****

**Attac** : “Dracula is my idol”

****

**Dead meat** : you're all fucking dead to me

****

**Dead meat** : d e a d

****

**Attac** : not as dead as you

****

**Dead meat** : do you want to go parrot

****

**Attac** : sure

****

**Attac** : l e e c h

****

**Bella** : I'm back

****

**Edward** : thank god

****

**Attac** : soooooo

****

**Bella** : he's really funny and kinda awkward

****

**Bella** : but a cute kinda awkward

****

**Rock** : aww

****

**Bella** : I'm going to add him

****

**Edward** : WAIT

****

**Edward** : we need to change the group name

****

**Rock** : why

****

**Edward** : bc I don't want a kid chasing me with a cross and garlic

****

**Glup glup** : why do I feel like this has happened before

****

**Edward** : bc it has

****

**Edward** : there was a food fight and someone happened to throw a whole fucking garlic at my head

****

**Edward** : so I was like ow that hurt bc it's fucking hard

****

**Edward** : and so everyone turned around and was like

****

**Edward** : VAMPIRE

****

**Edward** : and proceeded to chase me around the school with a wooden cross and garlic cloves

****

**Bella** : w o w

****

**Edward** : yeah  f u n

****

**Edward changed group chat name to homosexuals**

****

**Edward** : ok we gucci

****

**Bella** : alrighty

****

**Bella added Pound puppy to the group chat**

****

**Glup glup** : I love him already

****

**Pound puppy** : hi!

****

**Dead meat** : look he's so precious

****

**Rock** : so innocent

****

**Attac** : hi! what's your name?

****

**Pound puppy** : Jisung and I'm a ‘02 liner

****

**Attac** : FUCK YES

****

**Attac** : IM NOT THE MAKNAE ANYMORE

****

**Edward** : way to make him feel welcome Jesus Christ

****

**Bella** : hi I'm Mark, the one who took you on a tour

****

**Edward** : hello I'm Donghyuck, Mark’s boyfriend

****

**Edward** : if you have a problem with that gtfo

****

**Bella** : jesus fuck hostile much

****

**Pound puppy** : it's totally ok! 

****

**Dead meat** : coolio

****

**Dead meat** : I'm Jaemin

****

**Rock** : he's lazy

****

**Rock** : I’m Jeno

****

**Glup glup** : he's no fun

****

**Glup glup** : and I'm Renjun, an exchange student from China

****

**Dead meat** : me, Jeno, and Renjun are all dating

****

**Pound puppy** : cool!

****

**Attac** : I'm Chenle another exchange student

****

**Attac** : I also share a dorm with Donghyuck and Renjun

****

**Attac** : and I'm single as a soggy Pringle

****

**Pound puppy** : sadly same

****

**Edward** : it's totally ok if you don't want to

****

**Edward** : but can you send a selfie so we can talk to each other at school?

****

**Pound puppy** : Sure!

****

**Pound puppy:**

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjp-ZWdgencAhUB0YMKHQ60D9MQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F450922981435302175%2F&psig=AOvVaw0T5VrjsBlmscZioh_4NLhW&ust=1534214672873982)

 

 

**Nonhuman squad**

****

**Attac** : FUCK


	2. chapter zwei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> did yall see that german skillz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ngl this is kinda shitty and all over the place

**Nonhuman squad**

 

 **Attac** : FUCK

 

 **Attac** : DO YOU SEE THAT SHIT

 

 **Attac** : FUCKING LOOK AT HIM

 

 **Attac** : HES SO CUTE AND HANDSOME AND UGHHHH

 

 **Attac** : HE IS LITERALLY MY TYPE

 

 **Glup glup** : He is cute

 

 **Attac** : Bitch

 

 **Attac** : He isn't cute

 

 **Attac** : He's perfect

 

 **Edward** : Well someone's whipped

 

 **Attac** : Need I remind you of the time you meet Mark for the first time

 

 **Attac** : I have receipts bitch

 

 **Edward** : He really is your type Chenle

 

 **Attac** : Oh why thank you dear friend 

 

 **Dead meat** : So....

 

 **Dead meat** : What are you going to do about it

 

 **Attac** : I have the self esteem of a blue whale

 

 **Glup glup** : At least we are starting somewhere

 

 

 

**Homosexuals**

 

 **Edward** : CHEnle you fucking parrot

 

 **Edward** : Where did you hide the blood

 

 **Attac** : I didn’t touch your nasty ass blood

 

 **Attac** : You sure it isn't behind the milk or something

 

 **Attac** : Also why did you assume it was me

 

 **Attac** : Renjun could have took it

 

 **Edward** : Bc you’re you

 

 **Attac** : Wow I see how it is

 

 **Attac** : I am unwanted here 

 

 **Edward** : Well somebody better fess up bc a biTCH is dying

 

 **Glup glup** : If you give me back my headphones I’ll give it back

 

 **Edward** : YOU CUNT

 

 **Bella** : Renjun is a petty bitch

 

 **Edward** : Um I kinda need that to survive???

 

 **Glup glup** : Then die

 

 **Edward** : Jesus fuck

 

 **Edward** : I do not think this a fair trade

 

 **Glup glup** : Life isn't fair

 

 **Glup glup** : I'm going to dump this shit down the drain if you don't give them back

 

 **Edward** : FINe have your fucking headphones

 

 **Bella** : Um

 

 **Bella** : Guys

 

 **Bella** : Jisung is in the group chat now

 

 **Attac** : Well fucc

 

 **Edward** : Renjun wake Jaemin up and tell him to send a bunch of shit

 

 **Glup glup** : Roger doger

 

**Dead meat:**

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjmwa7YvP_cAhXk5oMKHX48DmwQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F472878029610921827%2F&psig=AOvVaw0gRcnkI7kEafeU76-4G3S-&ust=1534986222457202)

**Dead meat:**

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwiJ6_fuvP_cAhVl4IMKHQRWBJcQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fjaemarksung%2Fnct-memes%2F&psig=AOvVaw0gRcnkI7kEafeU76-4G3S-&ust=1534986222457202)

 

**Dead meat:**

 

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjws-OQvf_cAhWl6YMKHdfxDwcQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.co.uk%2Fpin%2F394909461070679375%2F&psig=AOvVaw0gRcnkI7kEafeU76-4G3S-&ust=1534986222457202)

 

**Dead meat:**

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwiT9aOfvf_cAhWM24MKHRFxB2IQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Faminoapps.com%2Fc%2Fnct_dream-1%2Fpage%2Fblog%2Fdeg-nct-dream-icons-deg%2FjqjY_8kiKuV8LPGJZXdYx0oDem63rXLzPB&psig=AOvVaw0gRcnkI7kEafeU76-4G3S-&ust=1534986222457202)

 

 

 **Attac** : Excuse me what the fuck

 

 **Attac** : Why was I attacked

 

 **Dead meat** : Its all I had ok

 

 **Rock** : Lol

 

 **Attac** : I came here to have a good time

 

 **Attac** : And I'm just feeling attacked right now

 

 **Edward** : That's so old

 

 **Attac** : Probably not as old as you

 

 **Edward** : Exfuckingcuse me

 

 **Edward** : Who has a boyfriend fucking twirp

 

 **Attac** : I still don't understand how that happened 

 

 **Bella** : I don't either

 

 **Edward** : Thanks babe 

 

 **Edward** : Thanks

 

 **Pound puppy** : I just realized that your usernames were from twilight!

 

 **Pound puppy** : Are you guys fans?

 

 

**Private chat between Edward and Bella**

 

 **Edward** : Babe wtf do I do 

 

 **Bella** : Just say we are fans or smth

 

 **Edward** : Crusty

 

 **Bella** : You were the one who came up with our usernames

 

 **Edward** : That's bc it fits

 

 **Bella** : Welp

 

 **Edward** : Fuck you

 

 

**Homsexuals**

 

 

 **Edward** : Uh yeah I'm a big fan

 

 **Pound puppy:** Cool! My friend is a fan too

 

 

 

 

**Nonhuman squad**

 

 **Glup glup:** ...

 

 **Edward:** YALL CAN CHOKE ON A DICK

 

 

 

**Homosexuals**

 

 **Bella** : Who is he may I ask?

 

 **Pound puppy** : You probably don't know him, but he is a college student from the college across from our school

 

 **Pound puppy:** He's from Thailand and everyone calls him Ten

 

 

**Nonhuman squad**

 

 **Dead meat** : Isn't Ten Johnny's boyfriend?

 

 **Attac** : Yeah

 

 **Dead meat** : And an Incubus?

 

 **Attac** : Yeah

 

 **Glup glup** : Poor kid

 

 **Glup glup** : Ten is a spazz

 

 

 

**Homosexuals**

 

 **Bella** : Oh I know Ten 

 

 **Bella** : He's pretty interesting

 

 **Pound puppy** : Yeah but he's fun to hang around

 

 **Rock** : How do you know him?

 

 **Pound puppy** : We go to a dance class together

 

 **Glup glup** : You dance?

 

 **Pound puppy** : Yep

 

 **Dead meat** : With Ten?

 

 **Pound puppy** : Yep

 

 

**Nonhuman squad**

 

 **Attac** : ShUT UP

 

 **Attac** : DANCERS ARE MY IDEAL TYPE

 

 **Dead meat** : You are in deep

 

 

 

**Homosexuals**

 

 **Attac** : Shit you must be good

 

 **Pound puppy:** Thanks. I've been dancing most of my life but I don't think I'll ever get to Ten's level

 

 **Pound puppy:** It's almost like he isn't human!

 

 **Edward** : Hahahaha

 

 **Edward** : Right  

 

 **Rock** : So how was your first day of class Jisung?

 

 **Pound puppy** : It was really fun

 

 **Pound puppy** : Thank you guys so much for helping me

 

 **Bella** : Its not problem 

 

 **Glup glup** : Yeah plus you're fun to talk to

 

 **Dead meat** : Woop woop

 

 **Rock** : Bye!!!

 

 **Rock** : Gtg to soccer

 

 **Pound puppy** : There is a soccer team? 

 

 **Dead meat** : Yep!

 

 **Dead meat** : And Jeno is one of the captains

 

 **Pound puppy** : That sounds fun

 

 **Pound puppy** : I might join

 

 **Glup glup** : Thank god

 

 **Glup glup** : Jeno said that they are short on members this year

 

 **Pound puppy** : I'm not that good though

 

 **Bella** : Hey they need all the members

 

 **Bella** : Plus you're probably really good compared to everyone else on the team

 

 **Edward** : True

 

 

**Private chat between Glup glup, Rock, and Dead meat**

 

 **Rock** : Heyyyyyyyyyy

 

 **Rock** : So we may have a problem

 

 **Dead meat** : ???

 

 **Rock** : I was taking to Felix, the Australian exchange student that has the deep ass voice during practice

 

 **Glup glup** : Yeah?

 

 **Rock** : And you know how I like to throw a shoulder over the person I'm talking to

 

 **Dead meat** : Mhhmmmmm

 

 **Rock** : Well apparently I was being too handsy bc when I looked over at the sidelines

 

 **Rock** : Changbin was sitting and was staring at me hissing

 

 **Rock** :  and need I mention that his eyes were red???

 

 **Glup glup** : Oh shit

 

 **Dead meat** : That's not good

 

 **Glup glup:** He probably smelled us on you and thought you were not human

 

 **Rock** : Wut

 

 **Rock** : Is he gonna like fight me or smth

 

 **Glup glup** : Jesus fuck no

 

 **Glup glup** : They probs just got together or smth and Changbin was being protective

 

 **Dead meat** : Never knew Changbin was a vampire

 

 **Rock** : Well he is like super pale

 

 **Rock** : And likes to sniff people

 

 **Dead meat:** Are you trying to say something

 

 **Rock** : Its just that sniffing people isn't really normal

 

 **Glup glup** : He's got a point babe

 

 **Glup glup:** You sniff us all the time

 

 **Dead meat** : ITS A HABIT

 

 

  **Nonhuman** **squad**

 

 **Glup glup** : Did yall know that Changbin is a vampire?

 

 **Attac** : No?

 

 **Dead meat:** Apparently Jeno saw him hissing and said his eyes were red

 

 **Edward** : Oh?

 

 **Attac** : The school is being over run by vampires istg 

 

 **Edward** : There isn't that many

 

 **Attac** : Are you fucking kidding me

 

 **Attac** : There is like 5 just in my class

 

 **Edward** : I take that back

 

 **Attac** : I swear I'm going to wear a garlic necklace

 

 **Edward** : Garlic doesn't even work?

 

 **Attac** : It's the thought that counts

 

 **Attac** : But what did Jeno do 

 

 **Glup glup** : He put his arm around Felix

 

 **Attac** : And Changbin flipped out?

 

 **Glup glup** : Yep

 

 **Dead meat** : We think he smelled us on Jeno or smth

 

 **Edward** : OH SHIT

 

 **Edward** : MARK IS HELPING CHANBIN AND FELIX IN CHEM

 

 **Edward** : AND HE IS GOING TO REEEEEEEEEEEK OF ME

 

 **Edward** : Not that isn't a bad thing

 

 **Attac** : Lol

 

 **Glup glup;** You better tell him before he gets fucking torn apart

 

 

**Private chat between Edward and Bella**

 

 **Edward** : DO NOT

 

 **Edward** : I REPEAT DO NOT

 

 **Edward** : HELP FELIX AND CHANGBIN TODAY

 

 **Bella** : Why? 

 

 **Edward** : Bc Changbin is a vamp

 

 **Edward** : And just got together with Felix

 

 **Edward** : And you reek of me

 

 **Edward** : So unless you want to get ripped apart bc he thinks you're competition 

 

 **Edward** : I suggest you cancel 

 

 **Bella** : Well shit

 

 **Bella** : You bloodsuckers and your godamn supernatural smell

 

 

 

**Private chat between Bella, I love dark, and Sunshine**

 

 **Bella** : Hey guys!

 

 **Bella** : Sorry I can't make it today

 

 **Sunshine** : That's ok! :)

 

 **I love dark** : Its totally ok

 

 **I love dark** : We were going to cancel for today anyway

 

 **Sunshine** : We were?

 

 **I love dark** : We were 

 

 **Bella** : Alrighty then

 

 

**Homosexuals**

 

 **Dead meat** : Hey Renjunnnnnnnnn 

 

 **Dead meat** : Can you make me a blood smoothie

 

 **Dead meat** : Jeno won't do it bc he says it's disgusting

 

 **Bella** : Jaemin

 

 **Attac** : Jaemin

 

 **Rock** : Jaemin

 

 **Edward** : Jaemin

 

 **Glup glup** : I swear to fucking god

 

 **Dead meat** : OH FUCK

 

 **Pound puppy** : Are you guys in a cult

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol sorry for not updating for a fucking month school is shit so is swimming.
> 
> I'm swimming in papers

**Pound puppy** : Are you guys in a cult

 

 **Glup glup** : It fucking feels like it sometimes

 

 **Bella** : No but some of us are not exactly

 

 **Bella** : Normal

 

 **Edward** : That’s one way to put it

 

 **Pound** **puppy** : I don’t exactly understand

 

 **Rock** : Some of us are not human

 

 **Attac** : Way to drop the fucking bomb

 

 **Rock** : How else are we supposed to say it

 

 **Rock** : Heyo I’m not actually alive

 

 **Pound** **puppy** : Wait so like you guys are vampires or smth?

 

 **Attac** : Don’t ever compare me to those fucking leeches

 

 **Dead** **meat** : Who pissed in your cereal parrot

 

 **Attac** : Life

 

 **Dead** **meat** : Relatable

 

 **Pound** **puppy** : Wait so you are not all vampires?

 

 **Glup** **glup** : God fuck no

 

 **Glup** **glup** : I’m a siren, Jeno is a human, Jaemin is a vampire, Hyuck is a vampire, Mark is human, and Chenle is a banshee

 

 **Pound** **puppy** : Omg really!

 

 **Rock** : Why are you taking this extremely well

 

 **Edward** : When Mark found out he was fucking hitting me with a cross

 

 **Pound** **puppy** : Oh I’m half werewolf!

 

 **Bella** : …

 

 **Edward** : Well guess I can change the group name back now

  


**Edward changed the group name to Supernatural Homosexuals**

  


**Dead** **meat** : What the Fuck

 

 **Attac** : Why did you not provide us with this information earlier?

 

 **Pound** **puppy** : Because a lot of the vampires like to mock me cause I’m a halfie

 

 **Attac** : Good ol fucking LEECHES

 

 **Attac** : I’ll knock them to hell

 

 **Edward** : Chenle stfu

 

 **Edward** : Most of the vamps here are snobby and shit so kinda makes sense

 

 **Rock** : I remember when a vamp was teasing Renjun cause he’s short

 

 **Rock** : Bitch got pummeled

 

 **Glup** **glup** : The fucker got what he deserved

 

 **Bella** : Renjun you broke his fucking nose

 

 **Glup glup** : Indeed

 

 **Attac** : So I’m guessing the reason that your username is pound puppy is cause your half werewolf

 

 **Attac** : Just a shot in the dark

 

 **Pound** **puppy** : Actually it’s bc I can only half transform so I just sprout ears and a tail

 

 **Pound** **puppy** : So all my friends call me a puppy.

  


 

**Nonhuman Squad**

****  


**Attac** : SHUT UP

 

 **Attac** : FUCKING SHUT UP

 

 **Attac** : HE'S LITERALLY A FUCKING PUPPY

 

 **Attac** : DONT FUCKING TOUCH ME

 

 **Dead** **meat** : Lol

  


 

**Supernatural Homosexuals**

  


**Edward** : So while Chenle is freaking out that you literally are the cutest thing ever

 

 **Attac** : You better fucking watch yourself

 

 **Glup** **glup** : He deadass just sprinted down the hall

 

 **Bella** : Run while you can

 

 **Edward** : oh fUCK

 

 **Edward** : FUCKCKKKKK

 

 **Edward** : SHITTZX HELLV

 

 **Rock** : ???

 

 **Edward** : HE FUCKING BROKE MY EARDRUM

 

 **Edward** : HE LITERALLY BROKE MY EARDRUM

 

 **Edward** : YOU'RE LUCKY IT'LL HEAL YOU LITTLE SHIT

 

 **Attac** : You deserve it you fucker

 

 **Pound** **puppy** : Is it always like this?

 

 **Rock** : Yeah

 

 **Pound** **puppy** : How are you guys still alive?

 

 **Dead** **meat** : Lol the secret is I’m not

 

 **Bella** : Jaemin I will literally stick a wooden stake through your crusty heart

 

 **Pound** **puppy** :  So Mark, Jeno you said you guys are human?

 

 **Bella** : Indeed

 

 **Pound** **puppy** : Wow

 

 **Pound** **puppy** : How did you find out?

 

 **Bella** : Well you see my young one

 

 **Bella** : When I was child, me and Donghyuck were friends

 

 **Bella** : And one night he was super sleepy and didn’t realize his fangs slipped out

 

 **Bella** : And I proceeded to hit him with a wooden cross

 

 **Bella** : But I eventually got over it

 

 **Pound** **puppy** : That’s interesting

 

 **Rock** : Jaemin and Renjun just told me

 

 **Bella** : Well we can’t all be special now can we

 

 **Dead** **meat** : Hey his reaction was worse than yours

 

 **Glup** **glup** : He had a mid life crisis

 

 **Bella** : But you’re fucking 19

 

 **Rock** : Everyone can have one at any time in their life mind you

 

 **Bella** : What the Fuck

 

 **Bella** : If anyone had a mid life crisis it would be Renjun

 

 **Glup glup** : I’m one year older then you

 

 **Glup** **glup** : One fucking year

 

 **Glup** **glup** : Also Jaemin don’t think you're getting off the hook for outing us

 

 **Dead** **meat** : Fuck

 

 **Glup** **glup** : No kisses from EITHER of us for a week

 

 **Dead** **meat** : Brb gonna go around roll in my grave

  
**Edward** : I hope you get maggots  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. chapter 4?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im sorry for disappearing for like a month

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YALL IM SORRY FOR GHOSTING ON YOU FOR LIKE TWO MONTHS  
> PLS FORGIVE ME

**Supernatural Homosexuals**

  
  


**Dead meat** : DONGHYUCK 

**Dead meat** : Where the FUCK is MY BURGUNDY JACKET

 

**Edward** : Oh shit

**Edward** : Gotta blast

 

**Dead meat** : NO YOU DON’T

 

**Glup glup** : Ever watched two vampires fight?

**Glup glup** : Ngl it’s pretty entertaining 

**Glup glup** : My eyes can barely keep up

 

**Edward** : MoRK

**Edward** : BABE HELP ME

 

**Bella** : You stole Jaemin’s jacket

**Bella** : This was kinda in the contract

 

**Edward** : YOU’RE NOT HELPING

 

**Glup glup** : Jaemin sat on Hyuck

**Glup glup** : oh

**Glup glup** : OH SHIT

**Glup** **glup** : HYUCK JUST BODYSLAMMED JAEMIN

 

**Edward** : Nobody fucking sits on me 

**Edward** : Bitch

**Edward** : GHIUGVYVBUH

 

**Rock** : Renjun what’s happening

 

**Glup glup** : Jaemin is choking Hyuck with the jacket

**Glup glup** : Irony at its finest

 

**Rock** : Are they going to kill each other again?

 

**Bella** : Alright I’m ending this

 

**Edward** : CTGVYB

 

**Dead meat** : E%XR^BJ

 

**Glup glup** : What the fuck did you spray them with

**Glup glup** : They are legit flopping on the floor

**Glup glup** : Did you kill them?

 

**Bella** : No

**Bella** : Hyuck may annoy me but I still love him I would never

**Bella** : I  just used their supernatural smelling skills against them

**Bella** : I sprayed vanilla in their faces

 

**Dead meat** : I CAN’T FUCKIGN SMELL ANYTHING

 

**Edward** : THE WHOLE HOUSE SMELLS LIKE THE PILLSBURY DOUGHBOY’S ASSHOLE

 

_________________

 

**Private chat between Bella and Edward**

 

**Edward** : YOU FUCKING SUCK

 

**Bella** : Thank you

 

_________________

 

Supernatural Homosexuals

 

**Bella** : I have found the ultimate protection against supernatural creatures

**Bella** : Vanilla mist

 

**Attac** : Lol I have normal smelling skillz

**Attac** : I’m unstoppable

 

**Rock** : Why are the Chinese exchange students so powerful

 

**Glup glup** : We are the future

 

**Rock** : By the way where is Jisung?

_________

 

**Private chat between Attac and Pound puppy**

 

**Pound puppy** : CHELE

 

**Attac** : I am here

**Attac** : The all powerful Chele

 

**Pound puppy** : VAJP

 

**Attac** : You need to be a little more specific here

 

**Pound puppy** : A FUCKING VAMP IS CHASING ME

 

**Attac** : May I ask why

 

**Pound puppy** : I SAW HIM KISSUNG SOMEONE

**Pound puppy** : CHENKE HURRY HE’S RUNNING FASTER

 

**Attac** : My time has come

 

_____________

 

**Supernatural Homosexuals**

 

**Dead meat** : What the fuck was that

 

**Bella** : That my friend, was the sound of a small angry blonde Chinese banshee

 

**Glup glup** : CHENLE   
**Glup glup** : YOU FUCKING IDIOT

**Glup glup** : WHY DID YOU ALERT THE WHOLE SCHOOL OF YOUR PRESENCE 

 

**Edward** : Why the fuck did he scream

**Edward** : Chenle you coward answer us

 

**Pound puppy** : OH ME GOD

**Pound puppy** : A VAMP WAS CHASING ME BC 

**Pound puppy** : I SAW HIM MAKE OUT WITH A GIRL

**Pound puppy** : AND APPARENTLY I WASN'T SUPPOSED TO SEE

**Pound puppy** : SO I TEXTED CHENLE FOR HELP

**Pound puppy** : AND HE CAME SPRINTING AND SCREAMED SO LOUD AR THE DUDE 

**Pound puppy** : I CAN'T HEAR ANYTHING 

 

**Rock** : I found where the noise came from 

 

**Glup glup** : No shit 

**Glup glup** : Where is Chenle now?

 

**Pound puppy** :....

**Pound puppy** : Running away from the dude

 

**Glup glup** : AND YOURE STANDING DOING NOTHING?

 

**Pound puppy** : WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO

**Pound puppy** : BARK AT HIM?

 

**Glup glup** : I swear to god 

**Glup glup** : Do I have to do everything around here

 

**Dead meat** : Oh shits about to go down

**Dead meat** : I need to get a video of this

 

**Edward** : Wait

**Edward** : I’m coming 

 

**Rock** : Wait for me

 

**Dead meat** : OH FUCK

**Dead meat** : THE VAMP IS DOWN

 

**Edward** : Remind me to never fuck with Renjun Jesus Christ 

 

**Attac** : I’m so telling Kun about this

 

**Glup glup** : OH NO YOU DON'T

 

————————————

 

**Private chat between Attac and Caycaw**

 

**Attac** : KUN

**Attac** : YOU’LL NEVER GUESS WHAT HAPPENED

 

**Caycaw** : Oh?

 

————————————

 

**Supernatural Homosexuals**

 

**Bella** : So

**Bella** : How much you wanna bet that Kun’s gonna kill Renjun

 

**Rock** : Tbh we know he’s gonna

 

**Dead meat** : It was great while it lasted babe

 

**Glup glup** : Thanks 

**Glup glup** : Really for all your love and support 

**Glup glup** : Appreciate it

**Glup glup** : OH FUCK HES HERE ALREADY

 

**Pound puppy** : HOLY SHIF

**Pound puppy** : WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT

**Pound puppy** : A HUGE ASS FIRE BIRD JUST FLEW BY

 

**Edward** : Oh thats Kun

**Edward** : He’s a Phoenix 

 

**Pound puppy** : RENJUN’S GONNA FUCKING DIE

 

**Bella** : He’ll be fineeee

 

**Pound puppy** : HES ON FIRE

 

**Attac** : Ah Kun will take care of it

 

**Pound puppy** : WHAT THE FUCK

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want to SLEEP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy guess who’s back from the dead again

**Supernatural Homosexuals**

  
  


**Dead meat** : I’m ready to fucking kill myself

 

**Attac** : Jesus fuck

**Attac** : You doing ok there?

 

**Edward** : Tbh me too

**Edward** : I want Christmas break to come back

 

**Glup glup** : Got that winter blues 

 

**Bella** : Also did you guys hear about that speaker today

 

**Dead meat** : Can’t you tell I’m depressed right now

 

**Rock** : Yeah I heard about him

 

**Dead meat** : Did I just get ignored

**Dead meat** : This is some straight bs

 

**Pound puppy** : Lol suffer bitch 

 

**Dead meat** : I’ll come over there and pound your little mutt ass

 

**Attac** : Violence isn’t the answer 

 

**Dead meat** : Says you

**Dead meat** : Who screamed at two dudes pummeling each other

 

**Attac** : Anyways

**Attac** : Indeed I have heard about the speaker

**Attac** : Kim Doyoung right? Some sort of therapist or shit

 

**Glup glup** : I’m gonna need a therapist after dealing with your annoying asses

 

**Dead meat** : Thanks love you too

 

**Rock** : Does someone need a hug

 

**Dead meat** : Oh me too

 

**Edward** : There is some weird cuddle pile shit going on here

**Edward** : Can I transfer schools?

 

**Bella** : Don’t leave me with these fuckers

 

**Pound puppy** : I’m feeling the love

 

**Bella** : Except you Jisung your a baby

 

**Attac** : What about me

 

**Bella** : You came from the pits of hell 

 

**Attac** : Alrighty 

 

**Glup glup** : Oh shit we are going to the auditorium 

**Glup glup** : Bitches sit by me

 

**Edward** : Why am I abused

 

**Glup glup** : stfu

 

**Rock** : Sorry Renjun we have to sit in classes

 

**Glup glup** : Oh the teachers can FUCK OFF

 

**Dead meat** : Lol

 

**Pound puppy** : Oohhhhh it’s starting

 

**Glup glup** : Lets get this shit over with

 

**Bella** : SHIT

 

**Dead meat** : HOLY FUCK 

 

**Edward** : OH MY GOD

 

**Glup glup** : NO ONE SAID HES GOING TO BE THIS HOT

 

**Attac** : Holy shit look at that bodddddy

 

**Bella** : I would KILL for a body like that 

 

**Attac** : Oooh is he looking at me?

 

**Glup glup** : CHENLE DONT FUCKING WAVE

 

**Edward** : Wait a second

**Edward** : Wait a fucking second

**Edward** : You guys look at his eyes when they hit the light

 

**Dead meat** : WHAT THE FUCK

**Dead meat** : THEY ARE DEAD ASS WHITE

 

**Pound puppy** : Oh?

**Pound puppy** : OH

 

**Rock** : THEY ARE WHITE

**Rock** : HIS WHOLE ENTIREE EYE IS JUST FUCKING WHITE

 

**Bella** : Excuse me what the everloving fuck is he

 

**Glup glup** : I HONESTLY HAVE NO IDEA

 

**Attac** : HES STARING AT ME DO YIU THINK HE KNOWWSS

 

**Dead meat** : RENJUN FLASH YOUR CREEPY EYES AT HIM

 

**Glup glup** : They are not creepy

 

**Rock** : They literally make you look dead

 

**Dead meat** : FLASH THEM 

 

**Glup glup** : I did

**Glup glup** : It’s all your fault if I fucking die

 

**Bella** : Lol the Bitch got startled 

**Bella** : HRS LOOKING AT ME NOW HELP

**Bella** : HELPPPPPPPP

**Bella** : HYUCK DONT FUCKING HISS

 

**Edward** : WHAT ELSE DO I DO

**Edward** : ITSS OVER 

**Edward** : RUN I REPEAT RUN

 

**Pound puppy** : RENJUN THE DUDES COMING FOR YOU

 

**Glup glup** : AH FUCK

 

**Dead meat** : ILL STICK BY YOU

 

**Rock** : DREAM TEAM

 

**Edward** : WE ARE FOLLOWING YOU

 

**Bella** : RENJUN TELL US WHAT HES FUCKING SAYING

**Bella** : RENJUNNNNNN

 

**Pound puppy** : IM COMING TO SAVE YOU

 

**Glup glup** : YALL 

**Glup glup** : He’s a kelpie

**Glup glup** : And Taeil’s boyfriend 

 

**Dead meat** : what

  
  


**Private chat between Hubba bubba and Glup glup**

  
  


**Glup glup** : So I met your boyfriend 

**Glup glup** : Anything important you forgot to tell me

 

**Hubba bubba** : What?

**Hubba bubba** : Oh yeah he’s a kelpie

 

**Glup glup** : NO FUCKING SHIT

**Glup glup** : DAMN NEAR SENT US INTO PANIC

 

**Hubba bubba** : Oh

 

**Glup glup** : YEAH OH

  
  


**The squad**

  
  


**Glup glup** : I WANT ALL OF YOU

**Glup glup** : TO TELL ME WHAT AND WHO YOUR BOYFRIENDS ARE

**Glup glup** : SO MY FRIENDS DONT TRY TO FUCKING KILL THEM

 

**Stagcy** : Wtf happened to you

  
  
  
  


**Supernatural Homosexuals**

 

**Bella** : I hate this school

**Bella** : And all of my friends 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw a Kelpie is a Scottish mythical creature. It’s basically like a demon water horse. They try to trick into riding them and then drown you in the water. I’m trying to make the other members not so common mythical creatures so bare with me


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who’s two months late?

**Supernatural Homosexuals**

  


**Glup glup** : One more week

 **Glup glup** : One more fucking week

 

 **Pound puppy** : Until what?

 

 **Edward** : Until spring break

 

 **Pound puppy** : ohhhh

 

 **Glup glup** : I’m gonna be sipping cocktails on the beach in Florida

 

 **Bella** : You’re going to Florida?

 

 **Glup glup** : Why Indeed

 

 **Rock** : You’re not 21

 

 **Glup glup** : Like I give a single shit

 **Glup glup** : I’m getting a fucking pina colada even if I have to charm a bitch

 

 **Dead meat** : Excuse me

 **Dead meat** : But why are you not taking us

 

 **Rock** : Yeah

 

 **Glup glup** : I love you two

 **Glup glup** : I really do

 **Glup glup** : But I need a fucking break

 

 **Dead meat** : Damn

 

 **Attac** : Why can’t I go to Florida

 

 **Bella** : Chenle stfu you’re going to Croatia you rich son of a bitch

 

 **Edward** : Where in Croatia are you even going

 

 **Attac** : I honestly have no idea

 **Attac** : All I know is that it has a beach

 

 **Rock** : Wow

 

 **Dead meat** : Well Jisung where are you going?

 

 **Pound puppy** : I’m actually going to Austria

 

 **Dead meat** : Austria?

 **Dead meat** : You mean Australia?

 

 **Attac** : Is Austria even a country?

 

 **Glup glup** : I’m breaking up with you

 

 **Bella** : You actual dipshit

 **Bella** : It’s a country right next to Germany

 **Bella** : But it’s not warm there right now?

 

 **Pound puppy** : I’m going to ski

 

 **Edward** : HA

 **Edward** : Good luck

 

 **Pound puppy** : Why?

 

 **Edward** : One of our friends

 **Edward** : YangYang

 **Edward** : He’s from Germany and he went there to ski

 **Edward** : He almost fucking died

 

 **Dead meat:** HEY I REMEMBER THAT

 

 **Rock** : Also Renjun

 **Rock** : Why Florida

 **Rock** : Literally everyone is going there

 

 **Glup glup** : Well my dearest boyfriend

 **Glup glup** : I’m spending most of my time in the sea

 **Glup glup** : The mantatees are there for the winter so I’m making new friends

 

 **Edward** : Lol

 **Edward** : You do realize we are your only friends

 **Edward** : Besides can you even talk to them?

 

 **Glup glup** : I’m swimming with them damnit

 

 **Bella** : Lol ok

 **Bella** : You do you

 

 **Glup glup** : Well what are you doing oldie

 

 **Bella** : HEY

 **Bella** : IM ONLY LIKE MONTHS OLDER THAN YOU

 

 **Glup glup** : Months, Years it’s doesn’t matter

 

 **Bella** : Well I’m spending my break with hyuck and we are going to Mexico

 **Bella** : so suck on that

 

 **Dead meat** : Can you even speak Spanish?

 

 **Edward** : Si Señor

 

 **Pound puppy** : Oh my god

 

 

**Private chat between Glup glup and Pound puppy**

 

 **Pound puppy** : Hey how rich is Chenle

 

 **Glup glup** : Like extremely

 

 **Pound puppy** : Alright I’ve decided

 **Pound puppy** : I’m going to be a trophy husband

 

 **Glup glup** : WHAT

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You don’t even know how many TUMES I’ve said like “ oh yeah I studied in Austria” and then the other person goes “you mean Australia?”  
> Vuvuvuupvuv


	7. chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo

**Private chat between Glup glup and Pound puppy**

****

**Pound puppy** : Hey how rich is Chenle 

****

**Glup glup** : Like extremely 

****

**Pound puppy** : Alright I’ve decided

**Pound puppy** : I’m going to be a trophy husband 

****

**Glup glup** : WHAT

**Glup glup** : Hold the fuck up

**Glup glup** : You like Jisung?

****

**Pound puppy** : Yeah?

**Pound puppy** : I thought it was pretty obvious

****

**Glup glup** : The fuck no it’s not

**Glup glup** : So

**Glup glup** : You gonna like do something about your crush?

****

**Pound puppy** : Idk I’ll see

****

**Glup glup** : You are the bane of my existence 

****

**Supernatural Homosexuals**

****

**Edward** : I can not believe you got drunk on mimosas

**Edward** : MIMOSAS

**Edward** : They contain like a teaspoon of alcohol 

****

**Glup glup** : shut the fuck up

**Glup glup** : It’s not my fault they made it too strong 

****

**Attac** : What did it contain like a shot

****

**Glup glup** : IT WAS STRONG GODDAMNIT 

****

**Rock** : F

****

**Bella** : Are you guys really talking about drinking 

**Bella** : At school

****

**Glup glup** : Yes so stfu goody two shoes

****

**Dead meat** : Lol

****

**Bella** : I hope you get expelled 

****

**Glup glup** : You can never get rid of me

**Glup glup** : I’m always with you

****

**Pound puppy** : Yo why is there a seal by the pond

****

**Attac** : Excuse me?

****

**Pound puppy** : There is a full ass seal staring at me

**Pound puppy** : It waddled out when I starting eat my sandwich 

****

**Edward** : Idk do seals live around here

****

**Rock** : We are in mainland South Korea

**Rock** : If one came waddling across like 60 miles then maybe

****

**Pound puppy** : Its staring into my soul

**Pound puppy** : Help

****

**Dead meat** : Renjun go talk to it

****

**Glup glup** : …

**Glup glup** : I can’t

****

**Attac** : WHAT

**Attac** : WHEN WE WERE AT THE AQUARIUM 

**Attac** : YOU WERE HAVING A CONVERSATION WITH THE FISH HUH

****

**Glup glup** : um

****

**Attac** : Huang Renjun I am going to BEAT YOUR ASS

****

**Bella** : I think we have more pressing matters here

****

**Pound puppy** : Yes please help

**Pound puppy** : It’s flopping towardS ME HEKP HELPIH

****

**Attac** : I’m coming!

****

**Dead meat** : Lol I’m watching this through the window

**Dead meat:** Chenle did you just tip it over?

****

**Pound puppy** : ITS CRYING FLIP IT BACK FLIP IT BACK

****

**Attac** : Ok ok

**Attac** : It’s actually pretty cute

****

**Pound puppy** : It is

**Pound puppy** : But why is it here

**Pound puppy** : It’s just staring at me

**Pound puppy** : What does it want

****

**Attac** : Didn’t you say it came when you took out your sandwich?

****

**Pound puppy** : Ya

****

**Attac** : Give it your sandwich 

****

**Pound puppy** : Tf no

**Pound puppy** : I made this sandwich 

****

**Attac** : Give it

**Attac** : Your sandwich 

****

**Pound puppy** : I hate you

****

**Attac** : AWWWWW

**Attac** : It’s holding the sandwich between its little flippers

****

**Edward** : Hold on I need to see this

**Edward** : OH MY GOD ITS FUCKING ADORABLE 

****

**Attac** : I KNOW LOOK AT IT

**Attac** : I want to hug it

****

**Pound puppy** : Chenle idk if that’s a good idea

**Pound puppy** : Oh my god

****

**Edward** : IT FUCKING HUGGED HIM BACK

**Edward** : Move BITCH I want seal hugs

****

**Pound puppy** : It’s really cute

**Pound puppy** : Even if it stole my sandwich 

****

**Attac** : ITS SO CHUBBY

**Attac** : IT LOOKS LIKE ITS SMILING

**Attac** : AND IT HAS A LITTLE MARK ON HIS FLIPPER

**Attac** : THAT LOOKS LIKR A SMILU FACE

**Attac** : IVE NEVER FELT SO ALIVE

****

**Edward** : Wait

**Edward** : W a i t

****

**Private chat between Edward and Bella**

****

**Edward** : Doesn’t Jungwoo have a smiley face mark 

****

**Bella** : Ya

**Bella** : Fuck

****

**Nerdz**

****

**Bella** : Yo did you guys lose Jungwoo

****

**Stagcy** : Yes

**Stagcy** : How do you know this

****

**Bella** : Bc he’s hugging the life out of Chenle rn

****

**Neigh** : Oh thank GOD

****

**Edward** : How the fuck did you guys manage to lose Jungwoo

****

**Woof** : Yukhei took him to a lake

**Woof** : And was supposed to watch him

**Woof** : But fell asleep

****

**Triggered** : YOU FOUND HIM?

**Triggered** : I’M COMING

******  
  
**

**Supernatural Homosexuals**

****

**Rock** : Who’s running towards us?

****

**Glup glup** : Idk I don’t care 

**Glup glup** : I’m playing paddy cake with a fucking seal

****

**Dead meat** : He’s running very fast 

****

**Attac** : HE STOLE THE SEAL

**Attac** : MY SEAL FRIEND 

****

**Glup glup** : GIVE IT BACK YOU FUCKING HOE

**Glup glup** : ILL SLAP YOU ACROSS FHE FUCKING COUNTRY

****

**Bella** : Everybody calm the FUCK down

**Bella** : The seal is actually Jungwoo he’s a selkie 

**Bella** : And this idiot here lost him 

****

**Attac** : THEN HE CAN'T BE TRUSTED WITH HIM

**Attac** : GIVE HIM BACK

****

**Edward added Triggered**

****

**Triggered** : FUCK OFF YOU  LITTLE MIDGET

**Triggered** : HES MY BOYFRIEND 

****

**Attac** : You want to go?

****

**Triggered** : Let’s go

****

**Bella** : You know shouldn’t we like stop them

****

**Edward** : Nah

**Edward** : This is way too entertaining

**Edward** : Plus Jungwoo looks like he’s enjoying it

****

**Bella** : I think he’s enjoying it way to much

****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stagcy- Taeyong  
> Neigh- Doyoung  
> Woof- Jaehyun  
> Triggered- Yukhei


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo yo  
> School almost over so I’m graduating soon fucking FINALLY  
> Also I’m doing some new fics so updating might be slower then usual rip sorry they are already slow AF
> 
> ALSO if you like stray kids there is a user call Stayinmylane and holy SHIT they are so GOOD like next level shit

**Supernatural Homosexuals**

  
  


**Bella** : I literally want to fucking die

**Bella** : I’m so sick

**Bella** : I can’t brEATHE

 

**Dead meat** : Lol imagine getting sick

 

**Bella** : Literally shut the fuck up

**Bella** : I’ll literally shove a steak in your neck

 

**Pound puppy** : Jesus

**Pound puppy** : I never knew Mark could be this violent

 

**Edward** : He gets like this when he’s sick

**Edward** : One slip up and you’re a dead man

 

**Bella** : Shut up wannabe Dracula 

 

**Rock** : OOF

 

**Edward** : Sorry babe 

**Edward** : Do you want some soup?

 

**Bella** : Yes please 

  
  


**Help ME**

 

**Edward** : SOME ONE SAVE ME

**Edward** : MARK JUST ROASTED ME SO HARD IM EMOTIONALLY HURT

 

**Glup glup** : Like absolute hell I’m going there

**Glup glup** : I don’t feel like crying today

 

**Pound puppy:** Why is everyone scared of him?

**Pound puppy:** I mean it’s just roasts?

 

**Dead meat:** Jisung 

**Dead meat:** My sweet child

**Dead meat** : It’s not just roasting

**Dead meat** : It’s raw teenage angst

**Dead meat** : Mark is a sweet boy and never gets angry. But when he gets sick, it all just comes bursting out the seems

 

**Attac** : He told me that when I play the flute, he wishes he was deaf

 

**Edward** : You’re not the greatest buddy

 

**Rock** : So

**Rock** : Donghyuck 

**Rock** : What has he said to you

 

**Edward** : I prefer not to say

 

**Dead meat** : Say. It

 

**Edward** : He said if I want to kiss him again, I need to be actually good at it

 

**Attac** : Lol 

 

**Edward** : I’m running away 

**Edward** : Meet me at the coffee shop before I get caught

 

**Pound puppy** : You have Vampire speed?

 

**Edward** : Nothing can escape a sick Mark

**Edward** : His senses are like doubled

**Edward** : Wish me luck

  
  


**Private chat between Edward and Bella**

  
  


**Bella** : Donghyuck where are you going

 

**Edward** : No where

**Edward** : What are you talking about 

 

**Bella** : Donghyuck stop

 

**Edward** : No

 

**Bella** : Come here

 

**Edward** : NOPE NOPE NOPE

 

**Bella** : DAMN YOU BLOODSUCKER

  
  


**Help ME**

 

**Edward:** I ESCAPED

**Edward:** PRAISE BE IT

 

**Dead meat** : Lol really

 

**Edward** : He threw a pillow at me and tried to grab me

**Edward** : And called me a mosquito

 

**Rock** : I mean

**Rock** : He’s not that off

 

**Edward** : Excuse me 

**Edward** : I’m not a fucking bug thank you  

 

**Attac** : So what do you want to do now?

 

**Edward** : Mall. I need new clothes

 

**Glup glup:** Didn’t you just go to the mall like three days ago

 

**Edward:** Shut up

 

**Dead meat:** Alright hop in the van losers

**Dead meat:** We going shopping 

 

**Pound puppy** : WAIT 

**Pound puppy** : IM COMING

 

**Dead meat:** Hurry up buddy

 

**Pound puppy:** JUST WAIT

 

**Rock** : JESUS

 

**Pound puppy:** Ok we Gucci 

 

 **Dead** **meat** : What the fuck was that

 

**Edward:** Jisung just threw himself into the van

**Edward:** When it was backing up

 

**Rock** : Lol Jisung that shirts ugly

 

**Pound puppy** : Why do you think I’m coming with

 

**Rock:** You know, to like spend time with us

 

**Pound puppy** : Lol

 

**Rock:** I am HURT

 

**Dead meat** : Alright we all here?

 

**Glup glup** : Indeed

 

**Attac** : I vote we go to Hollister first

 

**Glup glup:** Pacsun tho

 

**Attac** : Renjun no one goes to Pacsun except for swim suits

 

 **Glup** **glup** : No one goes to Hollister except for beach boy wannabes

 

**Attac** :  Excuse me?

 

 **Glup** **glup** : You heard me 

 

**Attac** : Come here you fukcinjhodsc

 

**Glup glup** : GET OFF OF ME

 

**Rock** : Lets see if we even make it to the fucking mall first 

  
  


**Private chat between Edward and Bella**

  
  


**Bella** : Donghyuckie?

**Bella** : I’m so sorry

 

**Edward** : ITS OK

**Edward** : IM COMING SWEETIE

  
  
  


**Help ME**

  
  
  


**Dead meat:** Where the fuck did Hyuck go?

 

**Glup glup** : Idk

**Glup** **glup** : He just fucking zoomed out of a clothing aisle

 

**Attac** : Mark probably texted him

**Attac** : That boy’s whipped

 

 **Glup** **glup** : Says you 

**Glup** **glup** : You literally were texting me all day gushing 

**Glup** **glup** : Saying that he was the finest man alive

 

 **Pound** **puppy** : Oohh 

**Pound** **puppy** : Who is it?

  
  
  


**Private chat between Glup glup and attac**

 

**Attac:** WHAT HAVE YOU DONE YOU FOOL

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> pls leave comments and kudos  
> Hit me up if you wanna  
> Insta- skbeckers  
> twitter- https://twitter.com/Chimychingles

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Gravity (you are my wings)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479835) by [Idreamt_once](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idreamt_once/pseuds/Idreamt_once)
  * [#GaySquadGoals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540576) by [ERR0R_404](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERR0R_404/pseuds/ERR0R_404)




End file.
